


Poros

by pluviafrauen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluviafrauen/pseuds/pluviafrauen
Summary: Kuroo merasa dirinya adalah manusia paling beruntung karena semesta berbaik hati mempertemukannya dengan Kenma. Hidup Kuroo selalu berporos pada Kenma. Siapa sangka sahabat kecilnya itu ternyata menjadi teman hidup yang sempurna baginya? Setidaknya untuk sesaat semesta pun merestui mereka.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 10





	Poros

Kuroo menatap Kenma dengan kagum. Entah kenapa kekasihnya itu terlihat sangat indah malam ini meski hanya dibalut oleh kemeja hitam polos. 

"Malam ini kau sangat cantik, Kenma," puji Kuroo. 

Kenma hanya tersipu malu di hadapannya. Menggemaskan. Kuroo meraih tangan kekasihnya dan menuntunnya menuju mobil. 

Malam ini mereka akan merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan di sebuah restoran. Kenma sempat menolak rencana ini karena Kuroo memilih tempat yang benar-benar mewah. Namun Kuroo akhirnya bisa membuat Kenma mengalah. 

"Kuroo?" panggil Kenma. 

Kuroo menoleh singkat padanya. "Iya, sayang?" 

"Aku ... menyayangimu," ujar Kenma pelan. 

Kuroo tersenyum lagi. Dia mengusap kepala Kenma dan membawanya mendekat. Dikecupnya kening Kenma singkat. Lalu, dia menggengam sebelah tangan Kenma. 

Matanya kembali menatap jalanan. "Aku yang merasa beruntung sekali, Kenma. Kau dipertemukan denganku. Kau yang menemaniku sejak kecil. Kau yang menjadi tempatku pulang. Kau terlalu sempurna untukku. Aku bahkan bertanya-tanya apakah aku memang pantas bersanding dengan manusia seindah dirimu ini."

Kenma mengeratkan pegangannya. "Tidak ada yang lebih pantas dari dirimu. Sungguh, aku juga sangat bersyukur. Terima kasih, kau telah mengajarkanku banyak hal dalam hidup ini dan menjadi kompasku ketika kehilangan arah." 

Kenma mengusap ujung matanya. Dia terharu. Kuroo terkekeh pelan. Dia benar-benar mencintai Kenmanya. Dia mengusap pipi Kenma. Menatap ke dalam matanya yang selalu berhasil membuatnya hanyut. Kenma yang menjadi poros kehidupannya. Kenmanya.

Cahaya yang terang sekali menyoroti mereka. Bersamaan dengan bunyi klakson kencang memekakkan telinga yang menarik kembali kesadaran mereka berdua. 

Sayangnya, Kuroo terlambat untuk menghindari sebuah mobil yang nampak tak terkendali itu. Mobil itu menghantam mereka berdua ke bahu jalan. Saking kencangnya hingga membuat mobil yang ditumpangi Kuroo dan Kenma terpental lalu berguling berkali-kali. 

Kepala Kuroo terbentur kencang. Sabuk pengaman yang dia pakai terlepas begitu saja saat mobilnya terguling. Pikiran Kuroo kacau. Di ambang sadar dan tidak dia mengeluh. 

Kenapa harus malam ini? Kenapa harus saat kami ingin merayakan hari bahagia ini? Kenapa kali ini semesta seperti tidak mendukungnya?

Kuroo merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di kepalanya. Sangat sakit hingga dia tidak mampu untung menggerakan jari bahkan membuka matanya. 

"K-kuroo," panggil Kenma dengan suara serak menahan sakit. 

"Kuroo bangun." 

Ingin sekali Kuroo menjawab panggilan itu. Membalas kalau dirinya baik-baik saja. Dia tidak ingin Kenmanya khawatir. 

"Kuroo ... bangun." Kenma mulai terisak. 

Kuroo menjerit dalam pikirannya. Jangan, jangan menangis Kenma. 

"KUROO BANGUN!" 

Kuroo tersentak membuka matanya. Matanya menyipit saat terkena cahaya matahari. Pandangannya mulai melihat sekitar. 

Dia saat ini sedang tertidur di ranjang rumah sakit. Tubuhnya mencoba untuk bangun namun rasa nyeri tiba-tiba menyengat kepalanya. Kuroo meraba kepalanya yang diperban. Saat kesadarannya baru saja pulih, dia teringat sesuatu. 

"Kenma?" 

Kuroo panik. Tidak ada Kenma di sisinya. Dia hanya sendirian di ruangan ini. Itu berarti ... tidak-tidak. Kuroo menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak mungkin. 

Dia mencoba untuk bangkit dari tidurnya dengan susah payah. Duduk di tepian ranjang dan mencoba untuk berdiri. Dia harus segera mencari Kenma. Dia harus tahu bagaimana kondisinya saat ini. Kenma pasti baik-baik saja. Kenma pasti baik-baik saja. 

"Kuroo?" 

Kuroo menoleh ke arah pintu dengan posisi masih berusaha untuk berdiri. Astaga itu Kenma. Kenmanya. Mata Kuroo berair, dia menangis melihat Kenma yang menghampirinya. 

"Kenma." 

Tangan Kuroo merengkuh tubuh kecil Kenma ke dalam pelukannya. Dia menangis di dekapan itu. 

"Kuroo akhirnya kau sadar. Ya Tuhan, aku sangat bersyukur," ucap Kenma yang ikut menangis. 

Kenma melepaskan pelukan itu dan menuntun Kuroo untuk kembali berbaring. Dia tersenyum terharu menatap Kuroo. 

"Terima kasih ... kau tidak berhenti berjuang untuk bangun, Kuroo," tutur Kenma sembari mengusap pipinya yang basah. 

Kuroo mengambil sebelah tangannya. "Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu." 

Kenma tersenyum. Hatinya terasa hangat. Dia mengangguk. "Aku tadi hanya menyiapkan sarapan untukmu. Aku biasa melakukannya meski belum tahu kapan kau akan bangun dari koma." 

"Aku jadi lapar." 

Tawa keluar dari mulut Kenma. Suara yang entah kenapa amat sangat Kuroo rindukan. Kenma mengambil mangkuk bubur yang tadi diletakkannya di meja sebelum memeluk Kuroo. 

"Aku akan menyuapimu."

Kuroo menyengir. "Sepertinya aku ingin sakit terus saja jika setiap hari bisa kau suapi." 

Kenma melotot dan mencubit lengan Kuroo. Kuroo hanya mengaduh pelan dan tertawa. 

"Jangan buat aku khawatir. Kau tahu kau tidak perlu sakit agar aku bisa menyuapimu." 

Kuroo tidak membalas ucapan Kenma. Hanya mengangguk setuju dan membiarkan Kenma menyuapinya. Hari ini Kenma banyak berbicara padanya. Menceritakan kesehariannya saat Kuroo masih terbaring koma, tentang para pegawai rumah sakit, tentang berapa banyak _game_ yang sudah ditamatkannya saat menunggu Kuroo sadar, bahkan tentang kucing putih yang pernah ditemukannya di halaman rumah sakit. 

"Maaf, Kuroo. Aku terlalu banyak biacara, ya? Kau harusnya istirahat," ujar Kenma merasa bersalah. 

Kuroo menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Aku senang melihatmu begitu." 

"Tidak, kau harus tidur, Kuroo," tekan Kenma. 

"Baiklah-baiklah." Kuroo mengalah. Dia menggeser sendikit posisinya agar lebih nyaman. Kenma yang masih duduk di sampingnya itu mengusap rambutnya. Menyisir helaian rambut hitam miliknya. Mata Kuroo terpejam. Dia sudah tenang dan merasa nyaman. 

Perlahan dengan bantuan elusan dari Kenma. Dia akhirnya tertidur dengan pulas. 

Kuroo terbangun sangat mendengar suara berisik barang bertumbukkan. Matanya mengerjap menetralkan cahaya yang masuk. Pagi ini dia terbangun di kamarnya. 

Dahinya berkerut, dia merasakan kejanggalan. Ada yang aneh namun dia tidak tahu apa itu. Pusing karena bermenit-menit berpikir tanpa membuahkan hasil, dia memutuskan untuk menuju ke sumber suara yang sedari tadi masih berbunyi. 

Kakinya melangkah pelan menuju dapur. Dia menemukan Kenma yang sedang memasak membelakanginya. Kuroo tersenyum. Dia mendekat dan menyusupkan kedua tangannya ke bahu Kenma. Memeluk erat dari belakang dan menaruh dagunya di puncak kepalanya. 

"Pagi, sayang," sapa Kuroo. Suaranya masih sedikit serak. 

Kenma berdeham. "Pagi, Kuroo. Kau tidak bersiap-siap dulu?" 

Kuroo mengeratkan pelukannya. "Nanti, aku masih merindukanmu." 

Kenma menepuk-nepuk lengan Kuroo yang berada di depan bahunya. "Kau harus bekerja hari ini. Cepat mandi biar aku juga bisa menyelesaikan masakannya." 

Kenma mematikan kompor dan membalik badannya. Wajah Kuroo yang kusut tidak mengurangi ketampanannya di mata Kenma. Kenma mengelus pipi pria itu. "Kau harus bersiap, Kuroo." 

"Morning kiss first," ujar Kuroo yang langsung menyentuh bibir Kenma dengan miliknya. Dia melumatnya dengan lembuh dan penuh afeksi. Kenma membalasnya dengan serupa. 

Ciuman itu dihentikan oleh Kenma dahulu, dia terkekeh. "Bersiap, Kuroo." 

Kuroo mengerang namun tetap menurut. Dia pergi menaiki tangga untuk kembali ke kamarnya. 

"KUROO!" 

Suara itu terasa menyentak kesadarannya. Jantung Kuroo berdegup kencang. Membuat napasnya ikut terengah. Dia menatap ke jalanan di depannya. Jalanan? 

Kuroo menoleh ke samping. Kenma menatapnya bingung. 

"Kau kenapa, Kuroo? Dari tadi aku memanggilmu tapi kau tidak mendengarnya. Kau malah berkeringat dan gemetar. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kenma khawatir. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kuroo. 

Kuroo gelagapan. Dia bingung sekali. Ada yang aneh tapi dia tidak bisa berpikir apapun. "A-aku baik-baik saja, Kenma." 

"Sungguh? Kau bahkan salah memutar jalan menuju estoran yang kau pesan untuk merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan kita," ucap Kenma bingung. 

"Ulang tahun pernikahan?" Kepala Kuroo semakin pusing. 

"Iya, Kuroo. Kita sedang menuju ke ke restoran itu." 

Suara jalanan menjadi hening. Kuroo menatap sekelilingnya. Kenma seperti membeku. Tidak bergerak sama sekali. Termasuk kendaraan lain yang melintas di dekatnya. 

Badan Kuroo bergetar. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dia menampar wajah dan menarik rambutnya sendiri. Kuroo memukul sdan membenturkan kepalanya ke stir mobil. 

"KUROO AWAS!" 

Cahaya menyilaukan mata menembus netranya. Bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang terasa melayang. Kuroo merasa familier dengan kejadian saat ini. Tubuhnya ikut berguling bersama mobilnya yang terpental.

Dia tidak bisa membuka matanya. Hanya rasa sakit hebat di kepala yang bisa dirasakannya. Rasanya sungguh tidak asing. 

"Kuroo ... bangun." 

Telinganya mendengar suara bisikan Kenma. Tubuhnya kembali terasa tersentak. Dia bisa bisa membuka matanya kali ini. 

Tubuhnya terbaring di sebuah ranjang rumah sakit. Dia melihat beberapa orang di sekelilingnya. Mereka memanggil namanya samar. 

Kuroo masih mencoba untuk mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya. Perlahan semuanya terlihat jelas di matanya. 

"Kuroo, hey. Ini aku, Bokuto," ujar Bokuto melambaikan tangannya di dekat wajah Kuroo. 

"Bokuto?" 

Bokuto mengangguk dengan senyumannya. Dia menatap ke arah dua pria lain yang sedang berdiri di dekatnya. 

"Tsukishima? Akaashi?" panggil Kuroo ragu. 

Mereka berdua mengangguk. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Akaashi. 

Kuroo merasa tiba-tiba merasa hampa. "Apa ... apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?" 

Tsukishima berdeham. "Sebulan lalu kau terlibat kecelakaan lalu lintas." 

Kuroo tiba-tiba teringat semuanya yang dialami sebelumnya. "Kecelakaan? Aku memang pernah kecelakaan tapi hanya sekali dan itu pun saat ingin merayakan ulang tahun pernikahanku dengan Kenma. Tapi setelahnya kami kembali melakukan hal-hal normal seperti biasanya," Kuroo menjeda ucapannya. "Kenma! Di mana Kenma?" 

Akaashi mulai gelisah. Begitu juga dengan Bokuto. 

"Kau koma selama sebulan, Kuroo," jawab Tsukishima hati-hati. "Kecelakaan itu mungkin terbawa ke alam bawah sadarmu saat koma." 

Kuroo menatap Tsukishima tidak mengerti. Apa yang sebenarnya yang dia bicarakan? Kuroo menanyakan soal Kenma dan ini bukan jawaban yang dia mau. 

"Kenma, Akaashi," Kuroo mengguncang lengan pria itu. "Kenma di mana?" 

Tsukishima membalikkan badannya. "Aku tidak sanggup, kalian saja yang mengatakannya." Setelah itu dia pergi ke luar ruangan. 

"Kuroo," panggil Bokuto. Dia menatapnya prihatin. "Aku mohon kau harus menerima semuanya dengan lapang." 

Mendengar itu emosi Kuroo meningkat. "Kalian ini kenapa, hah? Aku dari tadi hanya menanyakan keberadaan Kenma dan kalian menjawab dengan tidak jelas! Di mana Kenma?!" 

Akaashi mulai meneteskan air matanya, namun segera dia usap. "Hanya kau yang selamat dari kecelakaan itu, Kuroo." 

Kuroo tertawa kencang. "Bohong! Kalian ini kenapa aneh sekali, hah? Aku ingat betul baru saja aku terbangun dan melihatnya memasak untukku. Aku bisa merengkuh tubuh kecilnya dengan tanganku. Aku bahkan menciumnya seperti biasa di pagi hari!" 

Bokuto menggeleng dengan raut penuh luka. "Kenma tewas di tempat saat kejadian itu, Kuroo. Maafkan aku."

Kuroo mulai merasakan ketakukan hebat yang mendekapnya. "Tidak, tidak, tidak," desisnya. Dia memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri. 

Bokuto menahan tangannya. "Hentikan, Kuroo. Kumohon hentikan." 

Kuroo mengerang dan menangis. Dia meraung-raung memanggil nama Kenma. 

"Kenma ... Kenmaku," isaknya begitu lirih. Bokuto mencoba menenangkannya sedangkan Akaashi hanya terdiam menangis menatap temannya itu. Kuroo terlihat sangat terpukul. Tentu saja. Kenma selalu ada di sisinya selama ini sejak kecil. Kehilangannya tiba-tiba pasti rasanya akan sangat hampa juga sesak. Akaashi bahkan ikut merasakan sesaknya. 

Kuroo masih meraung tidak terima dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Dia masih memanggil-manggil nama Kenma. Berharap semua ini bohong. Berharap Kenma kembali memanggil namanya balik. Sesak sekali. Dadanya terasa kosong. Dia kehilangan sebagian dirinya. Hampa sekali. 

Tsukishima yang sedari tadi menunggu dan mendengarkan di luar ikut menitihkan air matanya. Dia memutuskan untuk memanggil dokter agar Kuroo bisa ditenangkan. 

Hari ini cuaca begitu cerah dan sejuk. Tidak terasa terik di kulit. Angin bersemilir menerpa dedaunan. 

Kuroo sedari tadi terduduk di dekat sebuah pohon yang rindang. Menatap ke langit biru yang damai. 

"Maafkan aku, Kenma. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa melindungimu dengan baik," lirihnya. 

Kuroo meletakkan beberapa tangkai bunga matahari di tanah. Dia menatap batu nisan di depannya dengan senyum perih. Dadanya kembali terasa sesak. Hidupnya terbiasanya berporos pada Kenma selama ini. Dia benar-benar terbiasa sampai lupa oleh kemungkinan terpahit yang akan terjadi. 

Tangannya mengusap nisan itu penuh kerinduan. "Maaf, Kenma." 

Kuroo mengusap air matanya yang mengalir. Dia kembali tersenyum menatap nisan itu. "Selamat ulang tahun, sayangku."

[]


End file.
